


Pinup Calendar December: Bucky Barnes - Christmas with Captain Snowman

by LiquidLightz



Series: My Calendar Pinups [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Calendar, Captain Snowman, Christmas Decorations, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar, Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021, Partial Nudity, Pinups, Snowman, Winter, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, because my Bucky always loves Steve, linking is great though, the Stucky is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: My December pinup of Bucky Barnes with Captain... Snowman 🙃 celebrating Christmas 🎄 🎅🏻  and Winter ❄️ ⛄️This is just one of over 40 artworks created, by 20+ artists, for the Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar  🎉😍Click on the collection to check out all the other months, from July 2020 to Dec 2021, and download your favourites to put together your own printable calendar.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: My Calendar Pinups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804819
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky, Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	1. Dec 2020 calendar page

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone on the Marvel Art Party discord who facilitated and participated in this fun collaborative project 💛 It’s been a blast! 🥳
> 
> ✨ Bucky Bingo square U5 - Realistic Art Style
> 
> ✨ Bottom Bucky Bingo square I2 - Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 contains the 2021 calendar page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a painstaking labour of love, but I'm very pleased with how it turned out 🎉
> 
> Bucky's pretty face makes me happy 💛 though I may need to work more on how to paint hair. I'm particularly happy with the hand and arm 😂 I seem to go OTT with the abs but I’m not even sorry 😁 and I may have spent way too long on those boots 😳 when I clearly need to learn how to paint metallic objects 😅  
> Captain Snowman feels like he's stealing the limelight, but he was so fun to do and see come to life! 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each calendar page in the collection is available at high-res for printing (A4 or Letter size), so go ahead and pick your faves to make up your own 18-month calendar! (Personal use only)
> 
> There are multiple art options for every month of the year.
> 
> [Jump to ordered Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Marvel_PinUp_Calendar_2020_2021/works/25017838)
> 
> ✨ 
> 
> A reminder that these calendar works are for personal use only and not for resale nor profit.
> 
> Please do not repost any of these works to other sites, but linking back is most welcome.
> 
> ✨


	2. Dec 2021 calendar page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each calendar page in the collection is available at high-res for printing (A4 or Letter size), so go ahead and pick your faves to make up your own 18-month calendar! (Personal use only)
> 
> There are multiple art options for every month of the year.
> 
> [Jump to ordered Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Marvel_PinUp_Calendar_2020_2021/works/25017838)
> 
> ✨ 
> 
> A reminder that these calendar works are for personal use only and not for resale nor profit.
> 
> Please do not repost any of these works to other sites, but linking back is most welcome.
> 
> ✨


End file.
